Kitty Love
by Lexichan97
Summary: Batman find himself attracted to the lovely criminal Selina Kyle, also known as Catwoman. He believes in justice, she in money and treasures. Will they be able to have a stable relationship together?
1. Chapter 1: Prey

Sirens were screaming once again on this dark, chilly night. Gotham Museum had once again been robbed by a mysterious, slender, black figure. This figure could not be caught. It was too swift, too agile, too stealthy. It would be gone before police even arrived at the crime scene.

But this night would be different. For this particular night, Batman was going to get involved. This figure had already robbed three different places the past week: Gotham Museum, Gotham's Jewelry Emporium, and even from the Mafia. Batman was surprised that one person could do all of this in a week and not get caught. _His stealth his beyond imaginable, _Batman pondered. He would have to be fast, would have to be smart if he would even be able to catch this theif.

…..

Selina shivered as she crawled up the building wall in a cat-like fashion. In her mouth was a small statue of a Egyptian feline made entirely out of diamond. This was the prize she had stolen from the Gotham Museum. She giggled with satisfaction. Over the past week, she had successfully stolen $3 million from the Mafia, priceless pearl jewelry from Gotham's Jewelry Emporium, and now this. Without even the slightest chance of being caught! _This is going to be easier than I thought…_ the dark thief said silently.

Little did she know, the masked vigilante was observing her from afar. _The theif has an hourglass figure… it's a female? _Batman followed her, but did not attack. She moved like a cat and was extremely stealthy and flexible. She ran through alleys with style and climbed walls with grace. After a while, the Bat decided to make his move.

Selina was almost at the top of the building. _Just one more alley, and I'll be home with another priceless treasure… _She felt a tug at her ankle. It was the Batman himself! She quickly pressed a button on her belt. A cloud of indigo gases quickly shrouded Batman's face. He coughed out, "ACK! What is this… ACK!… stuff?" The figure smiled. "Good night, Batman." She wriggled out of the Bat's grip and ran for it. Batman started to feel drowsy and everything went blurry. His grip loosened on the building and let go as his eyes slowly closed.


	2. Chapter 2: Cat Naps

Darkness shrouded Batman's mind. The last thing he remembered… falling off the building. Was he… dead? No he couldn't be dead. Not yet…

"Master Bruce…" a voice called from afar. "Master Bruce, are you okay?" The voice grew clearer. Bruce opened his eyes. He was in his master bedroom, the sheets covering him and Alfred sitting aside his bed. "Alfred…" Bruce attempted to rise out of the bed, but his abdomen was searing with pain. He looked down to see his entire chest bandaged up and his right arm in a cast.

"You fell off the building and your arm protected you from shattering your rib cage. You're actually quite lucky that you didn't die." Bruce chuckled. "Then again," he said, " How many times have close calls liked this has happened before?" Bruce flinched. It hurt to laugh.

"You have to rest, Master Bruce. In this condition, you won't be able to return to your career for about two weeks, both your night and day job." Bruce lay back down on the fluffy pillow. "What was that figure?" Alfred looked at Bruce deeply. "You mean, Catwoman?" Bruce caught Alfred's eye. "Who?"

Alfred handed him today's newspaper. On the front page was a blurry picture of a the black figure Bruce had encountered. The press was calling this mysterious "Catwoman", for the reporter described her as crawling in a feline-like fashion, and if you looked close enough at the blurry picture, you could see the mask she wore had two pointy ears that resembled that of a house cat.

"So, it's a cat-and-mouse game with this girl." Batman said.

"I advise you think about it later, Master Bruce. Now, you need rest." Bruce studied the unclear image. He would have to really to figure out a way to catch this tabby cat thief.


End file.
